The present invention relates to a fishing line guide device used to contain and guide a fishing line used with a fishing pole and reel.
One problem which exists in the use of fishing rod and reels is that the line tends to pile up in one or more spots on the reel. This causes the line to either snag, break or otherwise foul and causes great irritation and problems for the fisherman, particularly in deep water fishing.
The device of this invention aids in guiding the line so that there is a smooth operation. The line normally does not touch the invention herein and the invention herein does not inhibit the freedom of the line to move.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is providing a device to assist in guiding a fishing line to the reel. Another object of the invention is to prohibit line build-up and fouling in a fishing line. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.